shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Chapter 0: The New World's island of Rome
On a normal day on the sunny: Luffy: Sugee!! Brook!! Sugee! Sing some more!!*claps clap clap* Usopp: yeah!! you're amazing brook! Brook: Yohohohohoho! You're praises make my heart beat faster....even though I have no heart!yohohohohohoho!SKULL JOKE! Choper/Luffy/Usopp: Ahahahahahaha! Brook: This afternoon seems so quiet that I'd wish to sing a song about it *Brook then starts singing something sad and everyone listens, nami stands at the front of the ship looking listening the song while looking at them...Nami:What a beautiful song... *Zoro is training and he takes a break after reaching 5000 push-ups Zoro:might as well listen to this song, since I haven't had a break in a while*he goes on the on the outside balcony*huh... *after 5 minutes: Frankt, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are crying Franky: What a sad song!!wuahahaha Robin: What a sad song(she says as she joins nami) don't you think so? Nami: Yeah, Brook got allot better than before, his music reaches even our souls hehe*nami gets really relaxed after all this time* *Sanji brings some food to the girls first*:Nami-swan I made you one of your favorites! tangerine cake and for Robin-chwan, an assorted fruit salad. Nami: Arigato Sanji-kun Robin: Arigato Sanji: Do itashimashite *Nami starts eating her cake and the music stops then she looks at the sky and suddenly a her face changes into a shocked, terrified one* Robin: Whats wrong? Nami: We've reached that section already? *Robin looks further away* Robin: The sea... Nami: Yeah... Robin: Where is it? Birderview:*2 km away from the SH, the Sea is completely gone,only the bottom of it around 10 km down can be seen with rocks and an island can be seen further away* *Zoro just being badass and looking at the sea without even caring what he sees, just to look badass, then he takes a better look at it an notices that the water is gone* Zoro: OI! GUYS! THE SEA IS GONE! Luffy, Usopp and Chopper look there Luffy: Umi..(the sea) Usopp:...wa...(is) Chopper:...kieta...(gone)(they three say in a shocked face fault) Franky: Now that's a big problem... Brook:Indeed... Sanji: We'd better turn back, right Nami-swan Luffy: YEAH NAMI!!! WE NEED TO TURN THE SHIP BACK! THE SEA IS GONE! Nami: Calm down Luffy, its not gone! Luffy: Eh? what do you mean? Robin: She means, that the sea is still there, but it is just invisible. Nami: As expected from my sister, the sea isn't gone, I've learned about this on Weatharia, that the island we're heading towards is made out of a special sort of rock that pulls dust, debris and it makes the water absolutely clear. Usopp: Yeah Nami's right,*he looks through his goggles * the sea is moving there, I can see wave movement. Luffy: Phew...this is a weird place Sanji: But I can't see any sea creatures there*he says while holding a pair of knives* Robin:In this environment(an image in the background of her discussing appears and it shows what she is explaining) the creatures of this sea were too open to being seen and so the plant-eating creatures became invisible, not to be detected so easily by predators, but then when the plant-eaters became invisible, the carnivores could have been spotted easily and and lose their prey so they reached the conclusion that they should be invisible as well, I've read this in a book. Nami: Its exactly as Robin said,so don't get worked up so fast, since the real problem are the waves, and the sea creatures, our ship might get swallowed by any of them, so be careful since we're entering it now *Luffy on top of Sunny's head he looks down and sees the bottom* Luffy: Sugeeee!!!! Nami: LUFFY!! GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW! Luffy: Why Nami!!? It's awesome here!!! Nami: ITS DANGEROUS THERE!! *Suddenly the ship starts shaking very powerfully and it tilts to more than 90 degrees Usopp: ZORO! WHATS HAPPENING!!? Zoro:...We're riding a tsunami! Chopper: EHHHH?!?!? Seriously?!?!?! Nami: Luffy! Get own from there!! Zoro: Oh shit! *a huge wave hits from the front as well and grabs Luffy making his struggles useless and throws him off board *Zoro jumps in the water as soon as he sees that and he manages to grab him *Zoro: Kyutoryuu: Akkorokamui no Shoshuku(Tentacles of the Akkorokamui) The huge tsunami is cut in half and the upper part is blown in the air together with the sunny Franky: Guys!! we gotta use coup de burst now! Chopper: But Luffy and Zoro!!!! what about them!?!?!!? Franky: They can take care of themselves, but if we continue to be here on this wave top, we're gonna get smashed into the island! Nami: Ok Franky!! Do it!! Franky: COUP DU BURST!!!!*The Sunny is being sent flying parallel to the shore of the island *Zoro lands in the ocean at the sea level with Luffy on his shoulder, but suddenly large splashes are seen close-by and Zoro slashes the water killing a sea creature Zoro: Damn, we're kinda surrounded by these annoying fishes, sorry Luffy, but we gotta go underwater again*he looks at the fainted and silly-looking Luffy before taking a deep breath and going under-water, with Luffy over his left shoulder keeping him there with his hand, a sword in his mouth and another one in his right hand. END of the Chapter 0 I know that at first it was calmer than usual, but that was as you've seen, the calm before the storm, Finally I began this prediction series, hope you'll like it, I hope that I'll be able to make another prediction tomorrow. Oh yeah, what do you think about me using the font constantia on this prediction? is it good or should I keep working with the normal one? tell me in your comments. Did you like this prediction? No way! No Neutral Yes Hell yeah! Category:Blog posts